A Useless Reunion Story
by XeedGuilmon
Summary: Buster and his wife goes to his Acme Looniversity reunion.


I stood on the edge of the steps while looking up at the banners above those familiar doors. It has been some years since I have been here, the last time I saw it was 1996 in fact. I kind of lost track of the years since then right when my life became very haptic, collage was a expensive challenge and the many jobs before becoming a small time comedian around Angle point as my wife worked on her own thing. She had already gone in, she knew I needed a second of reminiscing before going in.

Taking one last look at my hero's statue in front I went inside, everyone was here for the reunion I guess as I can see Dizzy, Fowlmouth, Gogo and a few other people I haven't seen in a few years. There was a few familiar toons gathering around the punch bowl, the most recognizable was Montana Max because while he maybe taller (and a little buffer, what the hell has he been doing?) he was still the same. I bet you he was going to spike the punch, if it wasn't already spiked. Next to him was a female rat, I guess it was Rhubella but I wasn't so sure. Never seen her with that hideous growth called Rodrick. In the back of my mind I was curious as of why she was here, but it didn't take a rocket scientist to know that she dumped the rat for another rat.  
I was heading for the punch, because I was thirsty and a bit curious what is going on. I heard my name being called as I was a few paces away, looking over my shoulder quickly to see a tall green duck in what can be describe as the most cheapest suit ever made and enough oil in the feather on his head to keep this planet going for... years.

"Nice to see ya' again," he said with a large smile, close to a cheshrine grin, while shaking my unwilling hand. Excuse me while I travel to sarcasm land but I "never" expected Plucky to be a slimy talent agent, okay now I'm back to reality. "How's it going?"

"I'm fine," I said while looking over at the punch, so close yet so far. "Got a collage degree in business, own a club in Angle point and is married."

"I see," Plucky shrugged. He open his mouth to say something but closed it and rubbed his chin, he licked his lips in a moment of thought before draggin' me to punch bowl. In true Plucky style he didn't offer me any, but I really don't care. After finishing his small cup he crushed it quickly before throwing it over one shoulder, "I kind of wonder about in the industry after high school. It wasn't as glamorous as I would thought it would be, in fact it can be vicious."

"No, really." I mocked, he glared at me but went on anyway.

"There was little opening for a green duck and I kind of floated to backstage work a little bit before ending up where I am now." He look down at his fingernails, "freelance interactive entertainment programmer." I raised a brow, never expected this.

"No offense but I never quite seen you as a game maker."

He gave me a dirty look, but he shrugged figuring it was true. "First of all, _interactive entertainment_ is quite different from games." He got another cup of punch, "a game has you thinking and doing things like dodging fire and figuring out a puzzle. Even those _interactive movies_ one, what I do is difference."

"What is it?"

"games are actually fun," Plucky shrugged as he looked down at the cup before throwing it over his shoulder, "well, I'll see you later. Oh and here," he handed me a small business card before wondering off.

I looked it over, it was from Acclaim, I crumpled it up before throwing it away to get more punch. I looked up seeing on anyone else I knew, there was but I felt a finger tap my shoulder. "Hello my petite bunny rabbit," I recognize French accent and that smell. I faced Fifi, who was dressed in a very expensive dress, and had a wedding ring on her finger. "It has been a long time since we seen each other, qui?"

"Yeah, it has." I rubbed the back of my neck, "I own my own comedy club and married if you want to know." Okay, I'm kicking myself now. Not only did I act like a fool in front of a cute girl if my wife catches me acting like an idiot, I might as well as tie myself to the front lawn near spot's house. "How about you?"

"I'm fine, married as well. I kind of like the idea of being Mrs. Dr. Calamity Coyote." She played with the ring a little, "we're kind of expecting in the coming months."

"Well congratulations," there was some stunning facts there. Fifi and Calamity, and a little one on the way; it wasn't expected. Of course look at me, star of one of the greatest shows during the '90s (on American television at least) running a dinky humor mill at a neighboring town. "I hope the best for you."

"Thank you," Fifi smiled before walking away. I sighed while walking away from the punch bowl to mingle in the crowd, there were a few face I barely recognized to some I down right didn't know. I saw a few people like Sherli Aloon and my old Teacher, Pepe, who was busy talking to other people so I left them alone and went to find my wife. I was told she was by the punch, half way there I was stopped yet again by Monty. He was grinning that "I have something to gloat about" look, I hate that but I figure the best course of action would to be to humor him then to worm my way out of it, it was like quick sand in a way. The worse you struggle, the more you stuck you get.

"Hello, loser," he still hasn't change. "I can see life pretty much kicked you in the family gems several times over and over for a long period of time."

"Nice to see you too Monty."

He laughed, "ya' dumb bunny, still the same I see, while I on the other hand became a detective that travels the world and do very interesting things." He scuffed smugly while looking over at Rhubella, who was annoying Sherli Aloon. "Married to her, she also assist me as well."

"So, you're basically a globe trotting super sleuth," I could have left it there and left Monty there but I was feeling a bit... Sarcastic, "and let me guess you also fight the supernatural too."

Montana Max gave me a very cold glare, like he usual did when someone makes him look foolish or state facts he didn't want out. "Yeah, I do but don't advertise _that_ part, Bunny." He turn away and marched off, I wonder what was that was about while going for my wife. Once I manage to pull my head from the clouds I saw someone I haven't seen in years, yeah, I can say she has been doing _well off_ since she still has her figure and grew out her hair (or whatever one can call it). I felt a lump form in my throat as my knees grew very weak, but not in the good way like my wife does, but it was cold, a pit of dread filled the pit of my stomach while she made her way to me. It was years, after leaving our own ways on the worst terms she has the power to do what most of my old enemies wanted to do, place a fear that only a few would know.  
I didn't know what to do, I could turn tail and run like in my youth when I ran from Elmyra but what kind of a thing would that be to do to an old friend. There was the idol chat thing, but I really don't... I really don't want to around her for a long period of time, which I found strange because during the show we were the best of friends and then poof. Life changed us all.

"Hi."

Crap, I was stuck. "Hello Babs, it has been a long time."

"Yeah, it has; Buster," her voice dipped on the my name. "I couldn't understand one thing after we decided that we would be going our own ways, can you please tell me why you didn't come to see me or even drop a phone call?"

This is going well, I reach for the punch but she step ahead of my reach. It wouldn't have helped anyway, I decided to tell the truth. "I tried Babs, I called and sent letters, when I didn't get a response I just... figure you were just living you're life so I just let you go."

"I see," Babs smiled as she seem to relax. Somehow I was more tense then before, a mellow Babs was a scheming Babs. I wench, her hands shot out for the nearest heavy object, which happen to be the punch bowl, I was quick on my feet as the bowl was lifted over her head. Throwing it in my general direction I ducked under it, it landed on Arnold. He maybe older but he was still a muscle bound, and wearing a Archam Asylum uniform and holding a straightjacket. The punch splash against him and a few other, I backed away to make way for the crowd of people that were reeling from shock of having something splashed on them. Everything that followed happen in slow motion, or at least I think as I saw my wife near the doors which I thank the merciful toon gods for as I pushed everyone out of the way.

"Buster?"

"Come on," I grabbed her wrist while dragging towards the door. Behind me everything has beginning to set into motion, which everyone was aiming for Babs. "It's going to be world war 3, the war of the worlds and the empire strikes back in one pink bundle.

"Buster, what's going on?" I pushed open the door without answering her, the top of the roof blew off. There were several flashes within as the silhouette of toons appeared in the window.

"I'm not going back, I'm not going back!" Babs shouted so loud I heard her all the way outside of the building, I don't know what happen to her or why she is now using a pogo stick as a escape method. We stood there for a moment, a bit silent and shocked as the entire school erupted into pure anarchy with wild takes and big bangs going off every few minutes. It was graduation day all over again.

"Hey Buster," my wife says as we watched the unfolding carnage.

"Yeah?

"Let's never go to another reunion, ever again."

"I agree, Elmyra, I agree."

()On a completely different (author's) note()

Sorry for the high out of characterness and open endness, but I'm kind of testing the waters for future TTA fics (which will or will not be connected to this). I'm playing with some ideas and sharpening my TTA writing skills (or at least I'm trying.)


End file.
